


Blowing Off Some Steam

by caffeinatednightowl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sparring, needing to please kink?, underage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Chapter 54!</p><p>Eren is mad at Captain Levi, and Levi decides they should spar a bit to blow off some steam...turns into something else entirely. Warnings for underage sexual contact, if that squicks you, since Eren is 15, his manga age, here. </p><p>Written for my waifu Nekoshojo for Valentines Day. Love you, babe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoshojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/gifts).



 

“I thought I already explained this to you Jaeger, I had to give them something in order to make them cooperate,” Captain Levi said, casually sipping his tea in that strange, reverse-handed grip like he always did. Eren had been around the captain long enough to know that casually calm was the captain’s default state of being, but nonetheless, his nonchalance about this agreement was enough to get Eren gritting his teeth.

“But giving them Krista in exchange for _tea?_ ” Eren’s hand clenched, his fingernails digging into his palm. He had sought out the captain in his quarters as soon as he could after all of the Survey Corps were told of their impending plan and uprising against the government. The whole idea was crazy, but Eren knew he could trust the captain and Commander Erwin. At least, so he had thought.  But being told he and Krista were promised to a bunch of merchants took it all a bit too far.

The captain raised an eyebrow, setting his teacup down on the table. “It’s more than just tea, Jaeger. We needed to give the merchants something else in exchange for their cooperation if we’re going to go through with this uprising like Commander Erwin planned. They asked for you and Krista, so I’m giving them you and Krista. Are you questioning my methods now?”

“Yeah, I am!” Though Eren had followed the captain into titan-infested territory, though he had trusted him with every move they made before, particularly this insane idea to start an uprising against the Military Police, something like this couldn’t be looked over. “We fought so hard to keep Krista and I out of their hands before, now you’d just hand us _over!_ And why both of us? I’m used to being fought over, but Krista—”

The captain stood up from his desk, straightening his cravat. “She knows her value and the risks. Besides, you won’t be in their hands for _long,_ Commander Erwin will see to that. I am sure she knows that it would be best to follow along with the plan for now, and as for you—”

“I still don’t like it!” Eren couldn’t help it; a kindle had been lit in the pit of his stomach, and he had no choice but to enflame it further. “I—I trust you, Captain, but I really think—”

The captain’s eyes darkened. “Are you angry with me, Jaeger?”

That caught Eren off guard. Levi was his captain, one of the few he knew he could trust completely, and yet— “I…”

The captain stepped around his desk, smug look on his face. Strange that Eren could be several inches taller than him and yet, he never felt more like a child when the captain was looking down (figuratively) on him. “I know you, Jaeger; when you get angry, you want nothing more than to hit something. So go on then; hit me. Blow off some steam.”

Eren stepped back, completely thrown. “Captain!”

“I said hit me, Jaeger, or at least try to; let’s see what you’re made of.” The captain stepped back on one foot and held out his arms as if preparing to wrestle, but Eren did not move. “That’s an order, Jaeger. Try and hit me.”

Eren couldn’t refuse an order. Though he knew he’d hate himself for it, Eren threw a punch—

The captain sidestepped and faster than Eren could blink, Levi had pinned his arm behind him and shoved him up against the wall. Eren let out a gasp as he hit the wall hard, unable to move. “You never had much sparring training did you?” the captain said, his breath puffing in Eren’s ear and making him shiver. “You fight like an animal, Jaeger, all attack and no defense. We’re going to be fighting men soon, not titans. You won’t last a few minutes if you don’t know how to defend yourself.”

That fire in his gut was spreading; Eren pushed back against the captain, his arm sore before wrenching it out of Levi’s grip. Yelling in frustration, Eren dug his knees into the wall and sprang back. Before he even had a chance to whirl around, a hand gripped his hair and shoved him down. Eren cried out in pain as body slammed into the floor, Captain Levi pinning him down with ease.

“See what I mean? Even a smaller person can easily pin you down if they know where to apply pressure. It’s no wonder you have such trouble killing titans in your human form—”

The captain knew just what barbs to throw as Eren growled in frustration attempting to push himself back up; his ass thrust right up in the captain’s crotch. When he heard a gasp come from above him, Eren twisted his body, intending to use his size to pin the captain down. But Levi’s hands shot out from nowhere to grip his wrists, pinning him back down.

The captain loomed over him, using one of his knees to keep Eren’s legs apart. “It’s useless, you know,” the captain said, just a spark of amusement in his eyes. “I’ve been fighting since before the wall fell. You can’t best me, Jaeger, so just give up so we can end this lesson.”

Eren gritted his teeth, growling like an animal as he thrashed, but he couldn’t free his wrists from the captain’s grip. Levi only seemed more amused as Eren tried to buck him off, and all he did was move his knee in the gap between Eren’s legs, trapping him further as Eren continued to writhe—

A jolt of unexpected pleasure surged through him as his crotch was shoved right up against the captain’s knee, and it caused Eren to let out a surprised gasp. The captain seemed surprised too, as his eyes widened slightly. That was…he didn’t intend to do that. The game had been taken too far. Eren stopped fighting and lay back, looking away from the captain for fear of embarrassing himself further. “I give up, Captain. Let me go.”

But Levi did not even relax his grip, scrutinizing Eren like he was trying to figure something out. “Funny, you were so keen on fighting me just a minute ago. It’s not like you to give up a fight. What’s got you so upset that you’d let me beat you with ease?”

Something about that smug look made the fire in Eren’s gut start burning for an entirely different reason and it was a reason he didn’t quite understand and definitely did not want to piece out. “You’re my captain, it’s not right. Just…let me…” When Eren looked back at Levi, he felt warmth tingle in his cheeks, especially at the captain looking so amused.

“Are you actually blushing, Jaeger? How cute.”

Eren did _not_ like being talked to like a child. He arched his back at that, “Nothing’s gotten into me, I—” That brought his crotch into Levi’s knee for the second time, making him shudder as pleasure spiked inside him. His head slammed back onto the floor, and something about the pain just made the pleasure grow…and that wasn’t the only thing growing.

That was when the captain chuckled, and Eren felt himself break out in a cold sweat. Oh _fuck…_ “Well, isn’t this interesting? You’re enjoying this.” Eren cracked his eyes open, seeing the captain grin as he looked right at his crotch, and Eren would’ve taken on fifty titans on without his titan powers than have the captain see this.

Eren expected the captain to let him up, disgusted. Maybe then he could go attempt to drown himself in the bath so he’d never have to face the captain again.  He did not expect the captain to thrust his knee downward between Eren’s legs, making him see stars.

“Captain! I—!” Eren gasped, eyes snapping shut as he let out a moan.

He managed to open his eyes again, looking up at the captain through the slits. Levi was looking at him differently now, and it was a way he couldn’t quite comprehend. The pressure let up for just a moment as Levi repositioned himself so Eren’s knee was between his own legs. Levi thrust down once, confirming he was as hard as Eren. “You like that?” he asked, the last word coming out as a pant as he moved, his knee sending sparks of pleasure through Eren.

Eren couldn’t even speak, he only nodded.

“Good,” was all Levi said before grinding down.

This was a strange new feeling—Eren had touched himself before, he knew what it was supposed to feel like, but it was inexplicably better with someone else moving against him. He didn’t understand why it happened like this, why it had to be the captain pinning him down that got him worked up, but now that it happened he needed _more_. He felt sparks every time Levi thrust, but it wasn’t enough, Eren needed it harder, needed it faster. He took the moment where Levi’s arms let up on the pressure on his wrists to use all his strength to flip them over.

Levi gasped in surprise, eyes opened wide as Eren pinned _him_ to the ground now, though it was a momentary thing. The captain at him without a change in expression, “Thing you’ve won, Jaeger? It’s only begun,” and then he rocked his hips upward, making Eren shudder. As always, the captain had him wrapped around his finger—even in pleasure, Levi knew exactly which buttons to push.

“But you’ve never done this with anyone, have you?” Despite everything, Levi’s voice was even, taunting him like he had when it had been innocent sparring. Levi rolled his hips underneath in a smooth motion, and Eren was too overwhelmed by the sensations to do anything. “You don’t even know where to begin.”

“I…” Eren gasped, wanting more wanting so much more, his hips rocking against the captains like his life depended upon it. He wanted to keep doing this, to keep thrusting until he came, but then the captain would taunt him, and he didn’t like being taunted, didn’t like being treated like a child—He had to do something to surprise him, something to turn the tables and _show_ the captain that he wasn’t—

Eren bit his lip, pushing himself off of Levi enough to move down him. “What are you—?” Then the captain gasped as Eren’s hand came to cup the bulge in his pants.

Captain Levi chuckled when Eren glanced back up at him, a welcome pause as he wasn’t a hundred percent sure of where to go with this. “Interesting.”

The fire dimmed, unease settling inside him. Maybe the captain didn’t want this? Eren removed his hand, getting an annoyed grunt in response. “Um, captain, is this…is it okay if I…?”

Captain Levi propped himself up on his elbows, glaring down at him. “It’s called a cock, Jaeger, now just fucking _touch it_ already!”

Eren didn’t need to be told twice. He cupped that bulge and gave it a light squeeze, the captain groaning approvingly. Growing bolder, Eren reached up with his other hand and undid the captain’s belt. Levi settled back down on the floor as Eren worked the buttons and zipper down, reaching to touch him through tented underwear. When his hand slipped beneath the waistband, the captain _whined._

Eren loved that, loved the _power_ to make even Captain Levi, Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, whine and moan as he ran his fingers along the hard length. It was enough to get himself worked up, and he rocked his hips against the floor to keep his own spiraling pleasure at bay. The captain’s cock was warm and hard in his hand, and as he pulled out it, he sucked in a breath, seeing it was larger than his own. It wasn’t much different from touching himself, really, but this brought on a whole new angle. Recalling what he liked, Eren ran his fingers down the vein, trailing up to fondle the head. The captain gasped again as Eren ran his fingers downward, before gripping him tight and moving up and down.

“Faster,” the captain ordered, and Eren didn’t need to be told twice. Just one glance at Levi’s face, eyes shut and a blush over his usual ivory cheeks, was enough to keep him going. He moved in closer, his elbows supporting the upper half of his body, just enough so he could get a better angle as his hot breath misted over Levi’s cock.

“Oh _fuck,_ Jaeger, just suck on it if you’re gonna do that,” Levi panted, his fists clenching and unclenching as he completely came undone. And yet, despite it all, Eren felt like he was the one at the captain’s mercy, as he did what he was told and licked it. He didn’t even register Levi’s grunts as he continued to lick experimentally, the taste was bitter, and salty, but not bad. He trailed his tongue down the shaft and back up, licking the slit before finally sinking his mouth down. The captain must’ve liked it because seconds later a hand settled on his head to keep him there.

Eren didn’t really know how to do this, all he really knew was that teeth were bad and that if he pushed down too far he’d gag, but the captain wasn’t complaining as he bobbed his head up and down, breathing through his nose as he sucked in. Every so often he’d hear a gasp or feel Levi shudder, but Eren kept up the pace, head moving up and down, his mouth growing sore, but he never did stop.

He didn’t want the captain disappointed in him.

Just when he thought he might have to pull back to give his jaw a rest, he heard Levi cry out and then his mouth was filling up with cum. He pulled back off Levi’s cock in surprise, another stripe of cum squirting across his cheek. The captain fell back, breathing heavily as Eren frantically looked around for a trash can, or something, to spit all it out because it was bitter and _nasty._ But he couldn’t find it, and, eyes watering, he had no choice but to swallow it down.

Eren stuck out his tongue, still reeling from the bitter taste, while he head the captain chuckle. “You swallowed it, huh? Guess I underestimated you.” Levi sat up, and Eren propped himself back up as well, eyes darting down to Levi’s softening cock laying against his lap. Levi looked down, grunting in disgust as he stuffed himself back in his pants and zipped himself up. Seeing that made Eren remember his own cock, still straining for release. Did the captain get what he wanted, and would he dismiss him now? Would Eren have to run to the bathrooms to take care of it alone?

When Levi looked back up, he reached a hand towards Eren’s face. “There’s still a little bit…” he said, his thumb running over the cooling cum on Eren’s face. Eren felt himself burning hot again, reaching up to try and rub it off.

“Sorry, I didn’t…” he muttered, rubbing faster to try and get it all off. He couldn’t look the captain in the eyes now, feeling like a child despite what he had just done.

Levi, however, looked at him with a softer expression, like he was just now seeing something he hadn’t before. “Still, you’re a good little soldier, aren’t you? Always following orders. I think you deserve a reward.”

“Reward…?” Eren muttered, as Levi lifted his face back up towards him. The captain’s thumb ran over Eren’s lip for just a moment, before closing the gap and kissing him.

Eren froze up, eyes wide and staring and totally, utterly, confused. A second later he decided to just give into it, closing his own eyes and returning the kiss. One of Levi’s hands came to cradle the back of his head, while another wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. Eren leaned into him, his hands coming to grasp at Levi’s coat and shirt, surrendering to how _good_ it felt. Levi’s tongue parted his lips and Eren moaned in his mouth, his own tongue twisting and moving along with Levi’s. That was when he felt the captain’s hand cupping the bulge in his pants, rubbing gently.

Eren gasped and broke away from the kiss. “Ca—captain,” he panted, as Levi’s deft fingers worked as his belt and slipped through the fly. His fingers slipped past the boxers and gripped him tight, making Eren shudder and lean into Levi’s body.

Unable to move, Eren held to Levi tight as Levi pulled his cock from his pants and worked him hard and fast, almost _too_ fast. His gritted his teeth as he tried and failed to hold back the gasps and pants and moans and _whines_ and before he knew it he was thrusting his hips into Levi’s hand, pleasure sparking and surging and growing at the base of the spine and building, building, building, until—

Eren threw back his head and moaned, his hips stuttering as his mind went blank.

He fell back against the captain, his body heavy as Levi just _“tsk_ ”-ed in disgust. When Eren opened his eyes, still breathing heavy, he saw the captain reach for a tissue on his desk to wipe off his hand. “So messy,” the captain mused, glancing back at him. Just the way he said it made Eren want to fall into a hole and die.

“Sorry,” he muttered, looking away. Levi didn’t respond, making Eren even more embarrassed. Without saying a word, Eren quickly zipped his pants back up.

Still, now that it was over, the question was, what exactly was this? It couldn’t exactly be called “sparring” anymore, could it? Eren was pretty sure that the captain didn’t end all private meetings with recruits like _this_ , so what…?

It didn’t really matter, truly, except it was kind of nice. And perhaps Eren wouldn’t be against it happening again. “Captain…um, can I ask…is this…what is…” He couldn’t find the words.

But, as always, the captain knew what he meant. Leaning back towards him, Levi said, “This?” He cupped Eren’s face, like he had said something adorable. “Just blowing off some steam.”

 


End file.
